poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Tino Tonitini Meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Opening Sam the Snowman: If I lived to be 100, I'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and.... well, you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas. (tips his hat) Oh, excuse me! Call me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a talking snowman before? (picks up his umbrella and glides through the snow even further until a forest of Christmas trees comes into view) Nice around here, isn't it? I call it Christmastown, better known as the North Pole. The Christmas Tree Forest. Yep. Here's where we grew them. Nice place to live around here, you know. (passes by seals playing with Christmas presents) Christmas seals. Of course, the number one citizens up here are the Clauses; Santa and the Missus. They live right over there. (scene cuts to Santa's workshop) First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the only castle on the left. (chuckles) Mrs. Claus: Papa, you haven't touched a morsel. I'll have to take this suit in. Eat! Santa Claus: I'm busy, Mama. It's almost Christmas. Mrs. Claus: Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat. Eat! Sam the Snowman: Now, don't any of you worry your heads about Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. (takes a deep breath and sighs happily) I love this Christmassy time of year. Especially when everything is running happy and smooth like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorm. (shivers) I don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway.... hmmm, Rudolph? Huh, could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear. Now you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. (singing) But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph is born/"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle"/"Why am I such a Misfit?" Sam the Snowman: Well, now let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years before the big snow. It was springtime and Santa's lead reindeer, Donner, had just become a proud Papa. Donner: Now, we'll-we'll call him, Rudolph. Mrs. Donner: Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph. (Rudolph wakes up) Donner: Hey, hey! He knows his name already! Rudolph: (his nose glows for the first time) Papa. Mama. Mrs. Donner: He's-he's got a shiny nose. Donner: Sh-sh-shiny? I'd even say it glows. (Rudolph glows his nose a few times) Mrs. Donner: Well, we'll simply have to overlook it. Donner: Now, how can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinkin' beacon! Santa Claus: (laughs off-screen) Well, Donner, where's the new member of the family? After all, if he's going to be on my team someday, he'd better get to know me. (laughs and walks over to Rudolph) Well, hi there. (pets Rudolph) Aren't you the sturdy little fellow? (laughs) Rudolph: Santa? Santa Claus: (chuckles) And smart too! (Rudolph's nose glows in front of Santa) Great bouncing icebergs! Donner: Now, I'm sure it'll stop as soon as he grows up, Santa. Santa Claus: Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday. You see, little fellow, every year I shine up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer. (singing) Jingle, jingle, jingle! You will hear my sleigh bells ring. I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. (grabs some jingle bells and puts them on Donner) Jingle, jingle reindeer through the frosty air they'll go. (Donner flies upward) They are not just plain deer. They're the fastest deer I know. (Rudolph gets up, but falls forward) Ho-ho! You must believe that on Christmas Eve, (pets Rudolph as he pets him) I won't pass you by. I'll dash away in my magic sleigh flying through the sky. (Rudolph puts on the jingle bells and plays with them) Jingle, jingle, jingle! You will hear my sleigh bells ring. (Rudolph glows his nose) I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. I am old Kris Kringle. I'm the king of jing-a-ling. (leaves the cave) Ho-ho! Rudolph: Bye-bye. Donner: No, Santa's right. He'll never make the sleigh team. Wait a minute! I've got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose! Mrs. Donner: Hide it? Donner: Yeah! Come here, boy. (digs his hoof in the dirt and makes a fake nose; then he sticks it on Rudolph's red nose) You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else, right? A chip off the old antlers! (Rudolph finds the fake nose uncomfortable) Now, now, you'll get used to it. Put it there, son. (Rudolph nuzzles his father) Aww, gee. (Mrs. Donner licks the fake nose off of Rudolph's red nose before it glows again. Mrs. Donner then nuzzles Rudolph.) Sam the Snowman: Well, for the first year, the Donners did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's uh... nonconformity. (The screen shows Donner spending quality time with Rudolph) Donner taught Rudolph all the ins and outs of being a reindeer: how to get food, how to fight off enemies, things like that. But most important... (Donner and Rudolph hear a loud roar and hide behind the boulder) most important of all, he taught his son to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster of the North. (The Abominable Snow Monster walks by) He's mean. He's nasty. And he hates everything to do with Christmas. (Donner and Rudolph come out from their hiding spot and look at the large footprint left behind) Now, aside from the Abominable, business goes on as usual. And soon, it is right before Christmas. And everybody is getting ready for that big, big sleigh on the night of the 24th, Christmas Eve! (The elves at Santa's workshop are busy making toys) You see, all the toys Santa brings are made by these elves. These elves have that certain knack of toy making. All except for this...this one misfit. Head Elf: '''Hermey! Aren't you finished painting that yet? (Hermey shakes his head) There's a pile-up a mile wide behind you. What's eatin' you, boy? '''Hermey: '''Not happy in my work I guess. '''Head Elf: '''What?! '''Hermey: '''I just don't like to make toys. '''Head Elf: Oh, well, if that's all...WHAT?!?! You don't like to make toys?! Hermey: No. Head Elf: Hermey doesn't like to make toys! Elf #1: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elf #2: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elf #3: Hermey doesn't like to make toys. Elves: Shame on you! Head Elf: Do you mind telling me what you do want to do? Hermey: Well, sir, someday, I'd like to be a... a dentist. Head Elf: A dentist?! (The other elves laugh) Hermey: Well, we need one up here. (holds up his dentistry book and reads it) I've been studying. It's fascinating; you've no idea. Molars and bicuspids and incisors... Head Elf: Now, listen you. You're an elf. And elves make toys. (shoves the book away and pushes the toy wagon to him) Now, get to work! (the whistle blows) Ten minute break! (glares down at Hermey right before he leaves) Not for you! Finish the job or you're fired! (The head elf leaves with the other elves. Hermey paints the wagon for a bit before going back to reading his dentistry book) Hermey: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me! I quit! Seems I don't fit in. Sam the Snowman: Ah, well. Such is the life of an elf. Meanwhile, Rudolph is having his growing pains, too. Old Donner is determined to keep Rudolph's nose a secret. Donner: '''Alright, son, try it on. '''Rudolph: '''I don’t wanna. Daddy, I don’t like it. '''Donner: You'll like it and wear it! Rudolph: Aww, but Daddy! (Donner sticks the fake nose on Rudolph's red nose) It's not very comfortable! Donner: There are more important things than comfort: Self-respect. Santa can't object to you now. (Rudolph walks out of the cave) Rudolph: (sings after he removes his fake nose) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows. Why don't I fit in? We Are Santa’s elves/The Reindeer games Rudolph takes flight/Picking up the misfit toys/Ending - - - - Clarice: He'll be a hero after this! Mrs. Donner: Yes, a hero! Donner: That's my buck! - - - Charlie-in-the-Box: Well, it's Christmas Eve, but... Spotted Elephant: Looks like we're forgotten again. Dolly: But Rudolph promised we'd go this time. Charlie-in-the-Box: Oh, guess the storm was too much for them. (Up in the sky, a bright shining dot is glowing through the clouds) Charlie-in-the-Box: I-I just as well go the bed and start dreaming about next year. Dolly: (crying) I haven't had any dreams left to dream. Oh, we'll never get off this island! Never! (Suddenly, the toys start hearing jingling sleigh bells) Spotted Elephant: Wait a minute! What's that? Is it-is it- Charlie-in-the-Box: (bouncing happily) It sure is! It's Santa! And look! Rudolph is leading the way! Dolly: You can see his nose from here! (All of the misfit toys gaze happily as Santa, his reindeer, and Rudolph arrive to pick them up) Santa Claus: Well, let's be on our way! (All the misfit toys jump into Santa's bag) Santa Claus: Ready, Rudolph? Rudolph: Ready, Santa! Santa Claus: Okay, Rudolph, full power! (Rudolph shines his nose once more and takes off with Santa and the team) Up, up, up, and away! (As Santa, the reindeer, and Rudolph depart, Sam the Snowman waves good luck to them) Sam the Snowman: Well, folks, as for the rest of the story: (sings) He went down in history! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. (During the credits scene, one of the elves drops the misfit toys down to Earth with umbrellas) All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!" (Rudolph continues his flight before turning to the audience. He gives them a nod before turning back. The elf delivers the last of the misfit toys as the credits finish) Sam the Snowman: (singing) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!!!! (The song ends) Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (The special ends as Santa, Rudolph and the reindeer team fly off into the moonlit sky) Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876